Alone in a stormy night II
by coolgirl44
Summary: Back From Hiatus! Yuki and Tohru has a little girl Meiko. They're invited to Kagura and Kyo's thanksgiving party. aslo there's someone out to destroy there love. YukiTohru, and KyoKagura.rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to _Alone in a stormy night II._ I decided to revise _Alone in a stormy night II _because I want to fix my mistakes. But anyway please enjoy it! (Note: In order to understand this story, please read _alone in a stormy night I_)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Ms. Natsuki Takuya.

Alone in a stormy night II

Chapter 1The Invitation

"Looks like it's going to rain tonight Meiko!" said Tohru as she and her daughter Meiko walked home from the grocery store.

Meiko looked up and saw that the night sky was getting darker by the second. She noticed that the stars disappeared.

"Yes…it does." Said 5-year-old Meiko who was clinging to her Mom's skirt. Meiko had shoulder-length silver hair; She also had big violet eyes just like her Dad like you probably guessed Meiko is the nezumi (rat) of the Zodiac.

Lightning went through the sky. The thunder rumbled hard enough even Tohru and Meiko thought the ground moved.

"Mama, I'm scared!" Meiko cried,

"We'll take the shortcut to the main Sohma road." Tohru replied.

The 2 went through the forest. Meiko looked around and heard a noise. She cringed on to Tohru harder as they went through the forest.

"We're almost there!" Tohru said.

Tohru and Meiko walked up to the main gate. They opened the gate and went inside the gate.

Soon they were in front of their house. Tohru opened the door to see Yuki looking up from a book.

"Welcome back!" Yuki greeted as Meiko closed the door. Yuki sat the newspaper down. Meiko embraced Yuki with a hug.

"How's my nezumi doing?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine…" Meiko replied quietly.

"Meiko, Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for your bath? Than you can help me put the food away." Tohru said.

"Okay Mama." Meiko replied and ran upstairs.

Yuki went over to Tohru and kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss and smiled.

"And how are you doing?" Yuki asked as he held Tohru.

"I've been great!" Tohru answered as She looked at her stomache.

"Great!" Yuki said as he went back to his seat.

"I'll be right back!" Tohru said. She went upstairs to help Meiko get read for her bath.

Shortly after Tohru went upstairs, the doorbell rang. Yuki looked outside to see the rain raining faster.

"_Who will be visiting during this storm?" _Yuki thought.

He got up and went to the door. He opened it and saw Kagura, Kyo, and their son Tatsuya. Tatsuya is the boar of the Zodiac. He had Kagura's brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's very quiet, sometimes he hardly talks. Like Kyo, He likes to study martial arts. He's also Meiko's best friend.

"Konnichiwa, Yun-chan!" Kagura greeted.

"Konnichiwa Nezumi." Said Kyo.

Yuki and Kyo still argue, like who will get the last onigiri the Tohru makes or who was better in high school. But other than that they do get along most of the time.

"Konnichiwa." Yuki greeted. "What are you doing out in weather like this?"

"We'll tell you if you let us inside!" Kyo said tiredly.

Yuki nodded and invited Kagura, Kyo, and Tatsuya inside.

"So what brings you here in this weather?" Yuki asked as he closed the door.

"We want to invite you over for our thanksgiving feast tomorrow!" Kagura exclaimed. "Will you, Tohru, and Meiko be able to come?"

"I guess we can come. What time is it?"

"It starts at 6pm." Said Kagura.

Tohru came downstairs with Meiko in her pajamas.

"Auntie Kagura!" Meiko exclaimed. Meiko embraced Kagura.

"How are you today Mei?" Kagura asked.

"I'm fine!" Meiko replied as she sat down next to Tatsuya.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" Tohru asked Kagura.

"Oh! We're out giving invitations to everyone for a Thanksgiving feast tomorrow at our house!" Kagura said.

"Sounds great! I can't wait to come!" Tohru exclaimed.

The rain rained harder and the thunder grew loud. Kagura looked outside the window.

"My, the rain is coming down fast." Said Kagura.

Kyo looked out the window. It was true the rain was coming down hard and fast.

"I'm not going out there with rain like that!" Kyo cried.

"But Kyo! We have to get the invitations out!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Than we can invite them by phone!" Kyo said.

"But I want to do invite them in person!"

"I don't care!"

"Kyo! You're so…so…mean!" Kagura yelled.

Kagura grabbed Kyo and started to swing him around, She let go and he flew out the door. Kagura snapped out of her rage and looked around the house.

"Who did this to your house?" Kagura asked.

"Umm…You did." Yuki said.

"Oh! Gomen! Gomen!" Kagura cried. "I'll make sure to help you clean it up!"

"Um, It's okay Kagura-chan! I'll clean it up!" Tohru said.

"No! I made it! I'm going to clean it up!" Kagura exclaimed.

….

An hour later, Kagura had the living room spotless. She went outside to see Kyo already in the car.

"So we'll see you 3 tomorrow?" Kagura asked.

"Yes you will." Yuki replied.

Kagura and Tatsuya waved and went into the car and drove away.

After Tohru put Meiko into bed, She went inside the room with Yuki and laid on the bed.

"That was nice of Kagura and Kyo to send out invitations in person." Tohru said.

"Yes, I'm just kind of feel sorry for Kyo. He still doesn't feel right when it rains…I guess Kagura forced him into coming." Yuki sighed.

Tohru smiled and kissed Yuki on the cheek. They cuddled up on the bed and soon both fell asleep.

I know this chapter was short and boring but it will be better! I promise!

Coolgirl44


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! I'm still revising Alone in a Stormy night II. So after I finish revising Chapter 5 should be up in a matter of weeks.

Chapter 2 

The Sun shined through the room. The Morning breeze felt calm. Tohru began to open her eyes. She blinked and looked beside her, She saw Yuki with a book on top of him.

"_He must have woken up in the middle of the night."_ Tohru thought.

She got up from the bed and changed into a yellow dress. Tohru than quietly left the room and went into the kitchen.

"Maybe I should make something for the Thanksgiving Feast tonight…" Tohru thought aloud.

She began to make Leeks with Miso for breakfast.

"Mama?"

Tohru turned around to see Meiko still in her pajamas with her stuffed Panda bear.

"Ohayo Meiko chan! Did you sleep well?" Tohru asked.

"Mm-hmm." Meiko answered tiredly.

Meiko sat down in the dining room waiting for breakfast.

"Here's your breakfast!" Tohru exclaimed as she sat the plate down.

"Arigato (A/N: Thank-you). Where's Daddy?"

"He's still asleep. I was just about to go wake him up." Tohru replied.

Meiko nodded and began to eat. While Tohru went back into Her and Yuki's room.

Tohru opened the door quietly. She walked over to where Yuki is and kissed him on the nose, Yuki's eye began to open.

"Ohayo Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Ohayo." Yuki said tiredly.

"Breakfast is ready." Tohru said with a smile.

"I can tell." Yuki replied.

"Me and Mei will be waiting downstairs." Tohru said and went back downstairs.

Yuki got up from the bed and went to his closet. He pulled out a dress shirt and some black pants. He than went downstairs into the dining room.

"Ohayo Daddy!" Meiko greeted as she finished eating her leeks.

"Ohayo Meiko. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine Daddy."

Yuki sat down in front of Tohru and began to eat.

"What should I bring to the Party tonight?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm…What about a Strawberry Cake?" Yuki answered. "Or some ongiris?"

"Cake! Cake!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Hehe, I'll make the Strawberry Cake! But I'll need to go to the market to get some Strawberries." Tohru said.

"You don't have to go! You can use my strawberries from my garden!" Yuki replied.

"Arigato Yuki!" Tohru said and kissed him on the cheek.

…

The small Sohma family soon started walking to Kyo and Kagura's house.

"Mommy! Look! I made a picture for Tatsuya!" Meiko exclaimed while holding up the picture.

"That's great Meiko! I'm sure he'll love it!" Tohru replied.

They arrived at the house. Yuki rang the doorbell, Kagura answered.

"Konnichiwa!" Kagura said cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa! I made a cake for everyone!" Tohru said giving the cake to Kagura.

"Aw! Arigato Tohru-chan! My pies overbaked so We almost didn't have any dessert!" said Kagura.

Kagura invited them inside. Everyone was there. Ayame was talking to Shigure and Hatori. Ritsu was apologizing to Tatsuya's pet cat for stepping on his tail. Kisa and Hiro was sitting down while holding hands. Haru was in the corner drinking some punch, Momiji was dancing to the music. Even Shishou-san was there.

"Everyone is here….even Shishou." Yuki said amazed.

"Well almost everyone…Kureno didn't come and Haru said Isuzu didn't feel like coming. Tohru can you come help me in the Kitchen?" Kagura asked.

"Sure!" Tohru answered.

Kagura led Tohru into the kitchen. Meiko was playing with cousin Tatsuya.

…

"Dinner is ready!" Kagura yelled.

Everyone went into the huge dining room. Everything was set up. The silver utensils were shining, All the food looked good, and everything was in good condition.

Everyone sat down. The Kids sat at their own little table. Kisa sat down over there to help with the kids.

They began to eat. They talked about the good times that had when everyone was younger.

Meiko looked at the window and saw snow coming down.

"Mama! It's snowing…can we go outside?" Meiko asked.

Tohru nodded. All of the kids ran to get their coats and ran outside. Kisa, Hiro and Momiji walked outside with them.

_Sorry that this chapter was boring. But trust me! It will be better!_

Coolgirl44


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Yes, I'm still revising this story. As soon as I'm finshed revising chapter 4 I'll get chapter 5 out!

Chapter 3 

The kids ran outside in the snow, With Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji with them.

Ayumi (Who is also 5 years old and Is Hatori's daughter) threw a snowball at Tatsuya. While Meiko and Ataru (Who is Ayumi's little brother and Hatori's son) made a Snow man with Kisa and Momiji's help. Hiro was throwing snowballs at Tatsuya and Ayumi.

Meanwhile inside. The Adults were laughing and talking.

"Oh Kagura-chan! May I have some more of Tohru-kun's cake please? It's simply delicious!" Ayame said.

"Ayame! That's your fourth piece!" Kagura cried.

"Yes, But It so delightful!"

"Maybe the others would want to have another piece!"

"No thanks Kagura-chan!" said Shigure. "I have quite enough myself!"

"Yes, I had enough too." Hatori replied.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Kagura-chan! I ate most of the cake and I forgot to even think if anyone else wanted more! I'm so sorry!" Ritsu cried.

"Um, that's okay Ritsu-kun, You really don't have to apologize!" Kagura said.

"Please Kagura? Be a dear and jusy get me some more cake! Oh! And some Rosemary tea too please!" Ayame said with a smile.

Kagura gave a glare at Ayame and went into the kitchen. Kyo glared at Ayame.

"If you make Kagura get you more food…You're going to be thrown in the snow!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, But Kyonkichi! If I go out in the snow I'll transform in the snake! You don't want to do that Kyonkichi!" Ayame said.

"I told you to never call me that!"

"Now don't be so mean to Ayame Kyo!" Shigure cried.

Kagura came back with the tea and some cake. She put both the tea and cake in front of Ayame.

"Thank you Kagura-chan! You're so kind!" said Ayame.

Kagura nodded and sat back down next to Kyo.

"It's getting kind of Dark outside…We should call the kids in." Tohru said concerned.

"Yes, we should." Answered Hatori.

Tohru got up but was pushed back down by Yuki.

"I'll get them for you." Yuki replied with a smile.

"Thank-you!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Meiko! Tatsuya! Ayumi! Ataru! Time to come in!" Yuki yelled.

Everyone came in. They took there coats off and went into the living room.

"Let's play Rich man and Poor man!" suggested Ayumi.

"I don't know how to play that." Meiko said shyly.

"Me…neither." Tatsuya replied.

"Kisa can teach you! She taught me and Ataru!" Ayumi said.

Kisa nodded.

"Tatsuya? Can you please go get the cards please?"

Tatsuya went upstairs to get the cards.

It started to snow more hardly. It than began to thunder loudly.

"Bam!"

Everyone was startled. The lights began to blink and the children ran into the dining room.

"Mommy! Daddy! We heard a noise coming from outside!" yelled Meiko.

Everyone looked outside to see a figure with a trench coat.

"_You thought I was dead?"_ Said the person.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The mysterious person walked closer to the Sohma estate.

"You really thought I was dead?" The person said with their black leather trench coat was covering the person's face.

"Who are you?" Kyo yelled.

The person looked over at Kyo. "Shut-up, you monster."

Those words trembled down Kyo's spine. _"That voice…"_

The voice echoed through Yuki's mind. _"Could it be…?"_

"A-Akito…?" Both Yuki and Kyo said.

Akito looked up.

"I see you both remembered me…Yuki, Kyo." Akito said.

Akito walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob and began to turn it.

"B-but…how?! Hatori told us-…" Kyo cried.

"Hatori, was wrong." Akito said. "I was only in temporarily in death state." (A/N: And yes I did get this idea from Naruto episode 13)

"But…how?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm not going to answer that question." Akito said.

He forced the door opened. All the children hid under the table. The first person Akito saw immediately was Hatori.

"Akito…" Hatori whispered.

"Hatori, I haven't seen you in a long while." Akito said while embracing Hatori.

"Daddy?"

Hatori and Akito looked up. Ayumi and Ataru was tugging on Hatori's pants.

" 'Daddy?'…What do they mean by 'Daddy'?" Akito yelled while stepping away from Hatori.

Hatori looked down at Ayumi and Ataru. Both of them embraced each of Hatori's legs.

"These are mine and Kana's children." Hatori said.

Akito gasped. "You _married _that woman?" Akito cried.

Hatori nodded as he held his children.

Akito turned around to see Kyo and Kagura holding hands.

"I thought I told you that you can't love _anyone _you monster!" Akito cried.

"Kyo's not a monster!" Kagura cried.

"Than why did he turn into that hideous lizard on that faithful day? Why did you run away from him Kagura-chan?" Akito asked.

Kagura's eyes began to tear up. She collapsed on her knees and looked down onto the floor.

"Because…because…I didn't know better than!" Kagura whispered.

Akito gave Kagura a look of disgust. "I told you that you can't fall in love Kyo, But I never knew you would love such a weakling." Akito said with disgust.

"Kagura…is not a weakling!" Kyo said. Kyo ran towards Akito about to punch him, Akito turned around and just slapped him. Kyo fell to the ground.

"Kyo!" Kagura yelled.

"Daddy!" Tatsuya cried.

Akito just turned around and walked over to Kisa and Hiro.

"I thought I made it clear when I slapped you Hiro, That you can't love Kisa!" Akito said.

"…You can't tell Hiro-chan that he can't love…" Kisa said.

Akito glared at Kisa.

"It's Hiro-chan's choice on who to love…you can't make that decision!" Kisa cried.

"Kisa…" Hiro said.

Akito gave a look like he was about to cry. He raised his hand like he was going to slapped Kisa.

"Kisa!" Hiro cried.

Hiro stood in front of Kisa so Akito will hit him instead of Kisa.

"Hiro-chan!" Kisa cried.

"Stop!"

Akito turned around to see Yuki. Akito's glare looked calmer as he approached Yuki.

Akito turned around to see Yuki. "My, Yuki. You have grown so much over the past 5 years." Akito said with a smirk. Akito than embraced Yuki, Yuki stood there with his eyes wide. He shoved Akito off him and ran to Tohru and Meiko, Akito fell to the floor and looked up to see Yuki and Tohru with rings on their fingers. "You…" Akito whispered. "You!" Akito cried as he pointed to Tohru. Akito walked over to Tohru and pushed her to the ground. "Mama!" Meiko cried. Yuki looked down at Tohru, He looked back at Akito with an angry face. "No one will ever touch Tohru like that!" Yuki cried.

To be Continued.

Sorry that this chapter was short! I'm going to try to update tomorrow!

Coolgirl44


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_ Akito turned around to see Yuki. "My, Yuki. You have grown so much over the past 5 years." Akito said with a smirk. Akito than embraced Yuki, Yuki stood there with his eyes wide. He shoved Akito off him and ran to Tohru and Meiko, Akito fell to the floor and looked up to see Yuki and Tohru with rings on their fingers. "You…" Akito whispered. "You!" Akito cried as he pointed to Tohru. Akito walked over to Tohru and pushed her to the ground. "Mama!" Meiko cried. Yuki looked down at Tohru, He looked back at Akito with an angry face. "No one will ever touch Tohru like that!" Yuki cried.

Chapter 5

Akito stared at Yuki. "Heh.." Akito chuckled. Akito started laughing. "You're trying to be brave?" Akito laughed. "You're trying to go against me? Your God?"

"_He's…laughing?" _Yuki thought.

Akito walked closer to Yuki. "You can't go against me Yuki." Akito said. "I own you…"

Yuki stared at Akito. His whole body was shaking with Fear.

"I-I'm not scared of you." Yuki stuttered.

"Hm?" Akito said. "If you're not scared of me Yuki, Why are you so nervous?"

"I…" Yuki's voice trailed off.

Akito smirked. She whispered into Yuki's ear. "You will always be my pet…Yuki. I was the only one who liked you. I was the only one who accepted you. Everyone else hated the Rat of the Zodiac, But I didn't."

Yuki stepped away from Akito. "No…"

"Your parents abandoned you when you were little, They didn't want you. They gave you me as my toy."

"No…"

"Your brother brushed you off. Like a spider on his shoulder."

"No!"

"I was the only one who visit you in the hospital."

Yuki felt the wall behind him. He couldn't stay away from her any longer. Akito walked over to Yuki.

"You can't change the past Yuki." Akito said. "Your past was black, and so will your future."

"No!" Yuki yelled and shoved Akito.

Akito walked back losing her balance. She regained her balance and glared at Yuki.

"No?" She repeated.

"…My life, Will never be black…Again." Yuki said out of breath.

"What?"

"I found the light…"

"What light?" Akito snapped.

"The light that took me out of the darkness, The light that made me believe that there was actually peace in this world!" Yuki cried.

"_The light? The light?! What the hell is he talking about?!"_ Those questions ran through Akito's mind.

Akito couldn't bare Yuki's words. She slapped Yuki, Yuki fell to the ground. He put his hand over his cheek.

Akito placed her hands on her head. "What…what does he mean?!" Akito said.

Tohru opened her eyes, Everything was blurry. She trembled to get up. "H-huh?"

Akito looked up. "You! You're it aren't you?!" Akito yelled. "You're the one who released Yuki didn't you?!" Akito yelled as she pinned Tohru on the wall.

Tohru stared at Akito, "Akito-san…You're doing this because you're lonely aren't you?"

"What?"

"I…believe you have kindness in you…Akito-san. You're just lonely."

Akito let go of Tohru, She stepped away from her.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You don't know anything!" Akito screamed.

"I know that…You're lonely, Akito-san. You're alone in the darkness, Everyone is in the light. You're jealous if the Zodiac members…because they're in the light."

"I am not jealous!"

"That's why…You want Yuki to be in the darkness with you…"

"Shut-up."

"You made Yuki believe that there is only darkness in this world…"

"Shut-up!"

"But still, I believe you're very kind…Akito-san."

"Shut-up!!!"

Tohru got closer to Akito. "I still accept you…Akito-san." Tohru said and hugged her.

Akito stood there shocked. _"After all I've done to her…She still accepts me?!"_ Akito thought. She started to cry, She hid her face into Tohru's sweater.

Yuki turned to Akito and Tohru. _"Akito…is crying?"_ Yuki thought.

The Storm that was outside stopped, And started to snow slowly.

The Rest of the Zodiac members started to get up. They looked up at Tohru to see that Akito was in her arms. Most of them looked shocked but both Shigure and Hatori smiled.

"_The Curse…Is finally broken."_

The End.

_Yes! I finally updated, After 8 months. I'm really sorry about that. But 'm glad I finished 'Alone in a Stormy night II'. I felt so bad about not updating!_

_Anyway, I'll be revising 'Walking in his Shoes' like I did this one. So I might as well get started. _

_Later!_

Coolgirl44


End file.
